


When in Doubt, C4!

by cavale



Category: MythBusters
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在facebook和plurk上引領風潮的國際閱讀週跟風特輯！</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Doubt, C4!

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：雖然主持人群都很爆炸性的可愛但我不擁有他們QUQ  
> 　　　OOC可能有，而且到最後，我還是沒能完全偵破流言啦，這點懇請大家指教，歡迎抓蟲。  
> 附註：獻給Hover和Chano。  
> 　　　由於plurk上的跟風，讓我不禁疑惑這許久常見風到底怎麼來的，感覺每次出現都很不定時，而且風也不知從何而來的揚起呢，所以就想到請網路流言破解專家──MythBusters來幫忙啦，Hover帶給了我相關的靈光一閃，感謝繆思。

　　「請勿在家裡嘗試節目中您所看到的任何實驗。」  
　　每集開頭，旁白擔當的Robert Lee總是這麼說，這次當然也不例外。  
　　  
  
　　█  
　　「嘿！Jamie。」Adam指尖捏起躺在湛藍桌墊一方白紙，舉在胸前掃過刊載內容（當然，他們事先都看過了，純粹節目效果），緊接搭配誇張的揚眉和大幅度手勢，氣勢熾盛，但吐露的話語卻讓Jamie感到疲軟無力：「本週這裡有則粉絲在官方網站留言板上的提問，你知道的，待破解的流言。」  
　　把Adam不怎麼帶勁的反應收進眼底，暗忖待會導播會不會喊卡要求重錄開場白的Jamie停格幾秒，隱藏在招牌金棕鬍鬚下的唇線緊繃，冷靜等待指令的下達，邊飛快的運轉腦裡雙核心技術的中央處理器，試圖分析對方的狀況。  
　　  
　　（A）一如往常的黑色上衣，最近為解開第一顆扣子的polo衫，正常。  
　　雖然在開拍前在片場休息室裡吞下兩個油炸甜甜圈，但依消化時間來說才剛通過賁門進入胃，應該不致於脹氣，身材當然還沒到走樣地步，畢竟黑色顯瘦（除非功能健全的小腸又再度完成任務，而熱量都經由醣類儲存最終轉化成脂肪，堆積在中年游泳圈處）；衣服也沒有烘衣機造成的縮水危機。  
　　  
　　（B）左手無名指上的戒指，正常。  
　　沒有婚姻危機。  
　　  
　　（C）潛水錶仍在，正常。  
　　似乎沒經濟拮据到要典當的地步，何況前不久推出的節目週邊商品正值熱銷，Adam還要了個小公仔回家。  
　　  
　　根據Adam異常平緩的抬頭紋研判（隨著流言實驗程度的危險度，數目和深度都會增加），他想他大概知道原因是什麼了。  
　　  
　　  
　　不過Jamie視線餘光明顯注意到攝影機的鏡頭早已轉向，朝上半身作拉近特寫，不宜再作思考，幾秒的緩衝失效，是時候該接話了，「好吧，這次我們要驗證什麼？」  
　　「說到重點了，」似乎是回應搭檔的譴責眼光，Adam俏皮的眨眼化解不順，爽朗的繼續自說自的，「這位來信說到最近臉書和噗浪上有個消息被瘋狂轉載，內容是──『國際閱讀週，規則如下：拿起離你身邊最近的一本書，翻到第56頁，把第五句話貼到你的塗鴉牆或河道上。不要提到這本書。也別忘了把規則一起貼上。』」  
　　「什麼意思，聽起來沒任何疑點呀，他是要問為什麼是56或5這兩個數字嗎？」看Adam終於勉力將氣氛拉回正軌，Jamie鬆了口氣，尋常的跟著答腔。  
　　「啊哈，不是關於這句話的內容或是文法。」將鼻樑的塑膠鏡框扶正，兩掌相擊的Adam聲調逐漸拔高，下頷戲劇性的朝上一抬，「流言的關鍵點在於『國際讀書週』究竟起源何方，還有它到底切確日期是什麼時候。」  
　　「了解，聽起來是容易的實驗。」Jamie為自己每次都面臨威脅的貝雷帽感到慶幸，至少這次保險公司不會再拒保了，紅光輕輕掠上他的雙頰，暱於鬍子底下的嘴角牽扯。  
　　可耶穌基督啊，他想念火藥味。  
　　  
　　「但是沒有硝化甘油（Nitroglycerin，可製炸藥）、沒有引線雷管、沒有被子彈轟爛的黑美人──呃啊！」  
　　果不其然，在Adam嚷嚷他寧願去毀滅瞬間的棚演出時，導播喊卡了。  
　　  
　　「休士頓，我們出問題了。」旁白Lee適時添上一筆。  
　　  
　　  
　　█  
　　「越簡單越好。」搬出金字格言，雖然說三十多年的特效專家基因在身體裡作祟，但是看到被工作人員警告別再拿著火眉毛（Cell Phone Destruction那集他可永生難忘）開玩笑的Adam，Jamie想這次還是收斂點好。暫時的。  
　　「首先，我想我們得先給個定義。」  
　　「沒錯。」  
　　「根據這個名目的多樣排列組合，要找出所有可能。」例如national、world、reading、book、day等，更別提要篩選出相符的。  
　　「龐大的資訊處理。」Jamie雙手從叉腰姿勢轉為抱胸。  
　　「所以我們需要一台可上網的電腦。」手掌落至一旁體型很超級的箱型電腦上，儘管外型惹人懷疑其處理速度和年代，不過Adam還是姑且相信這台早該淘汰的麥塔金。  
　　「再適合不過。」Jamie說，不過他手指引的是旁邊一台輕薄很多的嶄新筆記型Mac。  
　　「然後，還有老兄。」臉孔殘破依舊，身體卻強壯的老兄自滑輪辦公椅溜過來，擬真的凝膠手裡還巧妙的固定著一本書，書名是實驗室環境必備項目之一的《物質安全資料表目錄》。  
　　「Adam，我說，這關他什麼事？」  
　　「這個嘛……他可以幫我們翻到五十六頁，那第五句寫著什麼？」  
　　「四氯化碳（Tetrachloromethane，可用於滅火）。」  
　　  
　　「嘿，不公平，第四句是硝化甘油呀！」  
　　  
　　  
　　█  
　　Grant把取出來的焊接工具與面罩重新放回架上收好，第一次挫敗的望著他忠實的好朋友「筆記型電腦」發愣，不需要另編寫程式做加速度紀錄，更別提函數圖形記錄的優美波形，只需要連線用的數據機，以及沒什麼挑戰性的網路線──就這樣？  
　　Kari推來一張老兄先前盤據的椅子，甩動紮成馬尾的金髮，安慰意味濃厚的拍了拍Grant的肩頭，示意他坐下後開始動作，不過她目前解釋實驗的滔滔想法全是一片空白。  
　　對Tory而言這次實驗難得可少受點皮肉之傷，但是比起Google搜尋不痛不癢的「約有 247,000,000 項結果」，還有炫耀式的標明著「搜尋時間：0.17 秒」，讓他不禁懷念起徒手懸吊在屋沿，體內腎上腺素分泌的快感（雖然事後被磕到的脛骨之痛著實使他生不如死）。  
　　「呃，很好，我們得到數據了，快來看看吧！」一把抹過掩不去倦態的臉龐，十指在鍵盤上翻飛的Grant朝身後的兩人擺擺手，傾身向前，針對資訊展開三人小組討論。  
　　  
　　「嗯哼，根據我們的調查結果。」Kari深吸了一口氣，井井有條的念出，「聯合國教科文組織制定的世界圖書和版權日（World Book and Copyright Day），同時也叫作世界讀書或閱讀日（International Day of the Book or World BookDays），其靈感源自於西班牙加泰羅尼亞地區的聖喬治節，是一個有關於勇者喬治鬥惡龍，救得美麗公主歸，然後公主回贈他一本書──」  
　　「分手信（Dear John Letter）？」Troy打斷說明，卻換得比書更傷人的白眼。  
　　「總之，因為四月二十三日這天剛好是文豪的忌日，像是英國劇作家的莎士比亞和西班牙《唐吉軻德》作家賽萬提斯等，所以就訂作這天囉。」  
　　「而我這裡也有找到英國地區把讀書日提前，改至三月六日，舉辦各式書展、故事人物模仿大賽、午間讀書會等活動，有些教育機構也會發放一英鎊的世界閱讀日代用券（World Book Day Book Token），給小朋友去買書。」出面打圓場的Grant適時補充。  
　　  
　　「那國際讀書日還是未解之謎呀？」意興闌珊拋出問句，Kari出聲。  
　　「我有查到一個非營利機構的網站叫National Reading Day，不過它剛成立不久，而且其日期都沒有固定時間。」Troy無奈的聳聳肩。  
　　「唉，看來就算是Google也沒辦法了。」Grant應道。  
　　  
  
　　█　　  
　　Adam和Jamie全副武裝身著消防員專用衣，但只有Adam頭頂著鮮黃色的安全帽，一人手提被鐵鉗剪開一孔的汽油桶，另一人手持火焰槍，週遭空曠廣袤，不消說必定是哪作廢棄的彈藥試爆地，亦或軍方哪個好心的單位出借場地。  
　　眼前堆放可比作丘壑的雪白書堆，旁白Lee不慌不忙的解釋這些紙張都是公立圖書館定期淘汰的報廢書，一台台卡車運來此處為本集畫下完美句點。要知道沒有爆破，就沒有收視率呀。  
　　「看過Ray Douglas Bradbury的《華氏451度》嗎？」Jamie邁步沿著書堆繞行，手腕使勁潑灑出微微黏稠的燃油，液體啪沙啪沙落在硬殼裝的精裝書封上，貝雷帽紋風不動安在Jamie額際，汗水止不住似的涔涔流下。  
　　「你想這次結論該怎麼下？」Jamie前腳一走，Adam後腳就跟上，回首衝著鬍鬚因笑而抖動的Jamie問道。  
　　「理論上，世界讀書日就是四月二十三日。至於為什麼會在八月出現，我們並不知道。」  
　　「同感，找不到來源的風就隨它去吧。」  
　　Adam轉開旋鈕筏，熊熊火焰很快撲向油漬，捲向滿山的書堆，登時烈焰沖天，火光四射。  
　　  
　　「唷呼，這才是我要的，火人（fireman，在《華》書中負責焚書）！」  
　　  
　　  
　　「所以這次流言？」  
　　「流言破解（BUSTED）！」  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　                                                                                                                                                                              fin_08262011

**Author's Note:**

> 　　另，補一個無勇武之地的小資訊，因為Adam是用twitter，所以他不知道有這跟風吧XD
> 
> 　　以下四點補充：  
> 　　1. 《物質安全資料表目錄》，簡稱MSDS，是在作化學相關實驗前需要查證使用藥品的特性和危險性的參考資料，之前寫報告時跟它搏鬥已久，不過因為我都是找網路上版本，所以沒有頁數可言，於是根據的是按CAS.no排列後的第四句和第五句來寫。  
> 　　2. 暑假有去圖書館擔任志工，有項工作是盤點報廢的書籍，所以在結局就挪用這經驗了（不過當然不是燒掉啦）  
> 　　3. 在S0801的Soda Cap Killer那集，Troy在鬆手墜落途中左脛骨撞擊下一層的窗沿流血，經過簡易包紮後送醫縫合。  
> 　　4. 黑美人（Black Beauty）是在The Green Hornet特輯中出現的。


End file.
